The Man who Hid
by Shinobi Saru Corp
Summary: He had power. He had charisma. He had a brother. He had a mask to hide behind. He had a dream about being equal. I'm sorry to smash your dreams, Noatak. (Tarrlok's POV)


**_The Man who Hid_**

**_Written by Tora_**

From Tarrlok's point of view.

Rated: K+

* * *

Noatak, my brother, was in front of me again.

I wasn't scared of him anymore. He already took away my bending, what more could he want from me?

I might not have been scared of him, but there was something wrong with him. For one thing, his mask was gone. But for the other thing, his face was… how should I describe it? Regretful?

"Noatak," I said quietly. It was the first time I had seen my brother in a very very long time. I wasn't quite sure what to think of him.

He walked up closer to the bars, still gazing at me with his intent blue eyes. "It's over, brother. I'm sorry for what I had to do to you."

I narrowed my eyes a little. What disturbed me was… he was truly sorry. Even though I hadn't seen my brother in a long time, I could tell when he was truly sorry.

I sighed deeply. What was I going to do with you, Noatak? "Our father set us on this path; fate caused us to collide..." I glanced back up at my brother. "I should have left with you when we were boys…"

Noatak took our some keys and opened the prison door. "Leave with me now. We have a second chance. We can start over, together," Noatak pleaded. "Please, you're all I have left in the world."

Hope sprung inside me. I could be with my brother. We really could start over… together. Those words were strange in my mouth, but we really could do this together.

As much as I wanted to do this, something was wrong. I couldn't place my finger on it, but something was very wrong about this.

I stood up and walked out of the prison.

Noatak led the way, chatting softly. "We'll take a small boat with some stuff in it. We'll use that stuff to live off of until we know what we want to do. We could visit the Southern Water Tribe."

There was an almost enthusiastic hint in his voice. Something that I had never known he had.

Noatak led me down a flight of stairs that creaked with every step. _Creak creak creak creak_. Wherever we were, it smelled of hay and bison dung.

I raised my hand and held it over my nose. "Ugh! Where are we, Noatak?!"

Noatak didn't seemed bothered by the bison dung. "My men hid an escape boat just in case I got in trouble. We knew we could take Republic City down, but there is nothing wrong with a plan B."

I raised my eyebrow and glared at Noatak. "So… we're doing plan B?"

Noatak was quiet. Then he pointed to a large thing under some kind of canvas.

"And… how are we going to get it out into the water, Noatak?" I asked skeptically.

Noatak was already undoing the canvas. I hurried to help my brother.

"It has wheels. You can drive it into the water," Noatak said simply.

The canvas was a little dusty. Coughing, I glanced behind myself. "Won't your men notice?"

Noatak's face hardened a little. "It not like they'll care. They've already lost."

I glanced inside the boat.

"Hop in," Noatak said.

I got in.

Noatak got in.

"Since when do boats have wheels?" I asked curiously, glancing down from the boat.

Noatak started up the boat. "Since it was invented."

I plopped in the back seat. I was confused now. Did I really want to be with Noatak?

All the sudden, the boat started moving. I looked down at the boat again to see wheels moving forward. Whoa. I never knew technology could ever get THIS advanced. All the sudden… I became excited.

"Noatak… maybe we could make super advance technology," I said, my voice growing suddenly higher with excitement.

"We could. I've seen Hiroshi make amazing things. He gave me some useful tips," Noatak said smiling.

Smiling. My brother was smiling a genuine smile. How long had it been since he smiled like that?

This was the guy behind the mask. Behind the name Amon. This was my brother Noatak. He's crazy. There's something wrong with him.

The air was cool, and the sun was starting to set. I dared not think what he'd be like in the night. Would he kill me in my sleep? Was this all an act?

We splashed into the water and began to sail away at once.

Noatak was happy.

I wanted to be happy too. I really did. But I was confused and a little scared.

"The two of us together again, there's nothing we can't do!" Noatak said enthusiastically.

I smiled a tiny bit. Big bro…

"Yes… Noatak," I said all the sudden confused and upset again.

"Noatak…" Noatak said. He chuckled and gave a bigger smile. I could see all his expressions in a small mirror. He was sooo happy. But I wasn't. "I had almost forgotten the sound of my own name!"

I looked to the side. Those were… electric gloves… all the sudden, I had an idea. It was a terrible idea, I know… but…

A lump grew in my throat.

I couldn't let Noatak terrorize anyone else. Even if he said he changed… I knew all the sudden what was wrong. We were going in a circle. Blood benders pretending not to be blood benders. I don't want either of us to turn into father. I don't care how much Noatak is changed. I won't let him or myself become like father. I have to end this… before we continue the circle. And do what father wanted us to do years ago.

You'll never be satisfied, Noatak. What you're looking for is revenge. You're insanely powerful, brother. You're not ever going to be able to just settle down and live a normal life. That's not who you are. You're powerful and you're very charismatic. Oh, brother. I'm sorry for what I'm going to do. But I'm not going to sit around and watch you rot away. And I'm not going to watch you turn into father.

I gazed at Noatak's face in the mirror, savoring the face of my brother. With my left arm, I reached for the electric glove.

Grabbing the glove I slipped it onto my right hand. I quietly unscrewed the fuel tank.

I'm sorry, Noatak. I'm so sorry for smashing all your dreams.

"It will be just like the good old day," I said, my voice trembling.

Right as my hand was going down, I saw a tear slip down my brother's eye.

Wait… I could stop it—it as too late. My out stretched palm smashed down on the fuel tank.

I gazed at Noatak's face.

And suddenly, there was a burst of flames, pain, and I knew my brother and I could never have another dream together again.

I'm so sorry, Noatak… maybe next time…

* * *

So I actually finished LoK season 1. Okay here's the deal. I liked Amon from the very start. I'm a writer and I found his personality very interesting and the way he does stuff very fascinating. I don't ship him with anyone, I just have respect for him. And so at the very end, I was like: NOOOOOO! TARRLOK! NOOO!

I was pretty depressed.

Anyway, what did you think of this fan fiction? :) Reviews are greatly appreciated!


End file.
